


Ничего личного

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, harryseverus2018_5lvlmidi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: У одного — простые радости жизни, у другого — дорога нелюбви. Казалось бы, при чем здесь Поттер?





	Ничего личного

Гарри любил Сириуса. По сути, это был единственный человек, который ничего от него не требовал и радовался лишь факту его существования. Наверное, поэтому Гарри так и не сумел поверить в его смерть — Сириус просто исчез в Арке Смерти. Живой! И эта мысль не давала покоя. Чем больше Гарри думал о своём непутёвом крёстном, тем сильнее убеждался, что для его гибели нужно было что-то посущественнее дурацкой Арки. Он же из Азкабана сумел сбежать. Один! И переплыть море. А тут какой-то дверной проём, завешанный тряпкой. Да для него это фигня!

Гарри представлял, что пока он тут наслаждается жизнью, Сириус бродит где-то, не видя выхода, и сходит с ума от тоски и одиночества, и ему становилось жутко. Словно мало тот натерпелся в Азкабане, да и после, когда оказался заперт в старом доме. И с этим совершенно точно надо было что-то делать. К примеру, отыскать способ вывести Сириуса обратно из-за этой пыльной тряпки.

Гарри, пользуясь покровительством Кингсли, почти поселился возле Арки. Ему казалось, что ещё немного, и он разберёт в тихом шёпоте голос Сириуса, и вот тогда... но каждый раз его надежды таяли, принося нешуточную боль. Друзья поддерживали Гарри, как умели, но они так явно сомневались в успехе его затеи, что скоро он перестал делиться своими планами. Если быть совсем честным, то идея казалась немного безумной и ему самому, но это «немного» можно было не учитывать, ведь он не хотел ничего плохого.

В библиотеке Блэков при желании можно было найти решение любой проблемы. Такое желание у Гарри было, поэтому и успех стал лишь делом времени. 

« _Из всего разнообразия отношений хочу особо выделить связь душ, перед которой меркнут даже кровные узы. Есть множество примеров, когда близкие родственники забывали друг о друге, но невозможно забыть человека, с которым тебя связали сильные чувства. Причём направленность сих чувств в нашем деле вторична — память хранит образ врага так же бережно, как и образ ближайшего друга_ ».

Гарри несколько раз перечитал абзац, понимая, что знает человека, который идеально подходит для обряда извлечения Сириуса из-за дурацкой Завесы. Кто, как не Снейп, был тем самым врагом, чей образ незабываем? Оставалась сущая мелочь — уговорить Снейпа. 

« _Живое притягивается к живому, а страсть — лучшее топливо для горнила жизни_ », — рассуждал автор трактата, и Гарри был склонен ему верить. Впрочем, он бы сейчас поверил кому угодно за руководство по возвращению Сириуса, тем более такое подробное, что даже делать ничего особо не надо было. Всего лишь взять Снейпа, привести его в Отдел Тайн к Арке Смерти, начертить несколько рун, и с ним вместе в два голоса прочесть заклинание вызова близкой души. Уф! 

— Доброе утро, сэр!

— Да вы оптимист, Поттер. Говорите, что вам надо, — Снейп обидно усмехнулся. — Фразы про здоровье и самочувствие можете пропустить.

— А почему вы решили, что мне что-то от вас надо? Может, я просто...

— Нет? — перебил Снейп. — Тогда до свидания.

Он попытался закрыть дверь, но Гарри успел поставить в проём ногу:

— Можно, я к вам зайду?

Снейп проверил крепость его намерений, пребольно ударив тяжёлой дверью по ноге.

— Так у вас есть ко мне дело? — сдался он после недолгого перетягивания ручки.

— Есть. Важное.

Снейп сделал вид, что задумался, и резко отпустил дверь, но Гарри ожидал от него какой-нибудь гадости, поэтому ничуть не пострадал. Он прошёл в дом вслед за хозяином и уселся в кресле — разговор предстоял долгий. Снейп недовольно взглянул на него, хмыкнул и налил себе в чашку какое-то пойло из пыльной непрозрачной бутылки.

— Ну? — поинтересовался он, сделав пару глотков. — Или из вас клещами всё тянуть?

Гарри выдохнул и решился:

— Мне нужна ваша помощь!

— Тоже мне новость.

— Только не сбивайте меня, а то сами ничего не поймёте.

Снейп приподнял бровь, изображая интерес, и Гарри продолжил: 

— Я собираюсь провести небольшой ритуал, а вы большой специалист в этом деле.

— Допустим, и что?

— От вас и требуется всего-то только стоять, держать свечку и повторять за мной слова.

Снейп оглянулся:

— Вы меня ни с кем не путаете?

— Нет, что вы! Просто мне для гармонии нужен близкий враг.

Снейп поперхнулся следующим глотком и долго кашлял, прежде чем смог продолжить:

— А с чего вы решили, что мне нужна эта гармония? Да ещё и вами.

— Не со мной! — заторопился Гарри. — Вы же мне не враг, а почти друг... именно друг, верный и надёжный...

— Да неужели?

— Не сомневайтесь! Враг нужен для Сириуса.

Кашель Снейпа стал каким-то нездоровым, да и сам он чересчур раскраснелся и, кажется, даже начал задыхаться. Впрочем, всё прекратилось, стоило постучать ему по спине. Один раз.

— Поттер, вы хотите меня убить? Только честно.

— Нет! Что вы, сэр! То, что вы выжили — это большая радость для всего магического сообщества, — Гарри прочитал множество книг и понял, что небольшая лесть никогда не помешает в переговорах. — А теперь я бы хотел спасти Сириуса. А для этого вы мне нужны.

Снейп скептически принялся его разглядывать, словно ожидал услышать радостный возглас о том, что это просто шутка такая, но потом всё-таки поинтересовался:

— Как вы себя чувствуете, Поттер?

— Хорошо, сэр.

— Вы ведь не станете возражать, если я немного проверю ваше самочувствие? Это не больно.

— Я не боюсь боли.

— И хорошо.

Снейп принялся водить над ним палочкой, бормоча какую-то белиберду. Гарри решил ему не мешать: про себя-то он всё знал, а этому параноику надо было убедиться.

— Ну как? Всё хорошо? — Гарри улыбнулся.

— Это ещё ни о чём не говорит. Есть такие проклятья...

— Конечно, есть. Но не у меня. Так вы мне поможете?

— Вытащить Блэка из-за завесы Арки Смерти? — уточнил Снейп.

— Ну да. Это совсем не сложно! Вернее, не так сложно, как кажется.

— А почему вы не обратились к своим друзьям?

— Просто в этом деле обязательно нужен человек, которого бы связывали с Сириусом сильные эмоции. Ну, такие, чтобы искрило, если вы понимаете, о чём я. А никто из моих друзей с вами не сравнится! Вашу страсть с Сириусом трудно переплюнуть... это я в хорошем смысле, если вы вдруг не поняли.

— Ну, почему же «вдруг не понял»? Вы мне сейчас очень доходчиво всё объяснили.

— Так вы согласны? — обрадовался Гарри.

— На что?

— На ритуал.

Снейп долго думал. Потом он сделал несколько глотков прямо из горлышка бутылки, и, наблюдая за движениями его кадыка, Гарри вспомнил, что и Сириус любил вот так же, по-простому. А ещё он любил...

— Вы на меня так пялитесь, Поттер, что я начинаю подозревать страшное.

— Нет-нет, всё хорошо... я не...

— Да понятно уже, что вы «не»! — Снейп сделал последний глоток и заглянул в бутылку, словно мог увидеть на дне что-то интересное. — Разумеется, я ознакомлюсь с источником вашей уверенности в собственных силах.

— Вы о чём?

— Да книгу я прочитаю! — прошипел Снейп. — Откуда вы почерпнули эти свои планы. А потом и поговорим.

— О ритуале?

— Именно! И не вздумайте от меня что-то утаить.

— И в мыслях не было. Вы готовы прямо сейчас?

Снейп на мгновение задумался, а потом кивнул:

— Ждите меня здесь. Я должен переодеться.

За те пять минут, что Гарри оставался один, он успел оглядеть комнату, решив, что зря считал Снейпа аккуратистом. Тётя Петунья, наверное, прибила бы такого за одни только грязные чашки, не говоря уже о носках, заброшенных за диван.

— Я готов!

Особых изменений в его внешности Гарри не заметил, но сообщать об этом Снейпу он не собирался — была охота настроение портить! 

— Отлично выглядите, сэр.

Снейп кисло усмехнулся, но, к удивлению Гарри, промолчал. И хорошо! Не хватало ещё тратить время на всякую ерунду, вроде никому не нужных перепалок.

Сначала Снейп долго колдовал над трактатом, пытая его самыми разнообразными распознающими чарами, потом взял его в руки и разве что только не обнюхал. Гарри терпеливо ждал окончания осмотра, чувствуя себя дядюшкой, пытающимся выгодно пристроить тяжелобольного родственника. Наконец, Снейп приступил к чтению, придирчиво щурясь и хмуря брови.

— Ну, как вам? — не выдержал Гарри.

Снейп сделал вид, что не услышал, продолжая чтение, однако можно было заметить, как порозовели его скулы. Наверняка от азарта!

— У вас всё готово? — Снейп с неохотой оторвался от книги и пристально уставился на Гарри, продолжив: — Сегодня подходящая ночь для таких дел.

— Да, сэр! Свечи, мел, книга...

— Я о возможности посещения Министерства, — не дал договорить Снейп. — Всё-таки ночью такие визиты не приветствуются.

— Я всё предусмотрел, сэр! — заверил Гарри. — У меня есть разрешение, подписанное Шеклболтом, а вы пойдёте под мантией-невидимкой.

Снейп взглянул на него с неожиданным уважением и кивнул:

— Тогда через полчаса можно отправляться, — он наколдовал Темпус, удовлетворённо потёр руки и вновь погрузился в чтение.

Гарри почувствовал себя немного лишним, но напомнил себе, что это Снейп, который скоро поможет вызволить Сириуса, поэтому, оставив гостя в библиотеке, ушёл на кухню немного подкрепиться. Аппетит у него разыгрался просто зверский. Кричер заботливо подкладывал ему лучшие кусочки мяса в кисло-сладком соусе, а потом, словно невзначай, поинтересовался, какую комнату готовить для «сына хозяюшки». Вот кто даже не сомневался, что у Гарри всё получится, и это тоже дарило надежду на успех.

— Поттер, вы разве не знаете, что поздние трапезы вредны для здоровья?

— Я уже всё! — Гарри поспешно вытер руки салфеткой и встал. — Выходим?

Снейп поправил рукава мантии, проверил, застёгнута ли последняя пуговица на тугом воротничке, и первым шагнул к двери. Гарри шёл следом и всё ещё боялся поверить в собственную удачу. Он даже представить не мог, что Снейп так быстро согласится, да и вообще будет вести себя настолько прилично. Наверное, ему было просто скучно, или он снова решил подстраховать Гарри — кто его разберёт? — но так или иначе, это было замечательно.

Когда Снейп закутался в мантию-невидимку, Гарри едва не рассмеялся. Скажи ему кто ещё год назад, что самый главный поборник дисциплины в Хогвартсе так легко сможет нарушить закон, он ни за что бы не поверил, а вот гляди-ка — Снейп под мантией-невидимкой и, наверное, ещё крадётся на цыпочках...

— Не отвлекайтесь, Поттер!

— Что вы, сэр. Я сама сосредоточенность.

В зале с Аркой было так же тихо, и лишь за Завесой слышались жутковатые отголоски странного эха: то ли шёпот, то ли шум ветра. Снейп вернул Гарри мантию-невидимку и деловито принялся расчерчивать рунами пьедестал.

— Я сам...

— Сам он, — ворчливо отозвался Снейп. — Вы ни одной руны не знаете.

— Знаю! Вот эта... как её... «целомудрие»!

Но Снейп только презрительно фыркнул и продолжил своё занятие. По справедливости, у него выходило гораздо лучше, и Гарри не стал спорить. Вместо этого он расставил свечи, достал трактат и устроил его на специально наколдованной полочке. Можно было начинать. Снейп медленно расправил плечи, тщательно поправил манжеты и серьёзно взглянул на Гарри:

— Ваш выход, Поттер!

 

***

Сириус любил жизнь. Ему нравилось в ней абсолютно всё — и разные рассветы-закаты, и ветер, и безудержное веселье, и опасности, и наслаждения, и риск. Он получал удовольствие от каждого дня, и даже Азкабан не смог этого изменить. Просто там Сириус как будто впал в спячку, но зато когда проснулся, он совершил самый ошеломительный побег в истории, которым при желании можно было прихвастнуть, да и вообще — ему было, чем гордиться! Жаль только, что вся его свобода обернулась потом заточением в старом доме, но и тогда он нашёл чудесный способ развлечься.

Когда-то давно Сириус прочитал, что самый лучший секс бывает с партнёрами не самой привлекательной внешности. Тогда ещё они долго обсуждали с Джеем, насколько страшной должна быть девчонка, чтобы проверить эту гипотезу. Жаль, не получилось. Джей тогда уверял, что на сильно страшную у него не встанет, но у Сириуса таких проблем не было — в ту пору у него вставало на всё, что двигалось, даже на Снейпа. Кто бы тогда мог подумать, как всё это аукнется через годы.

Наверное, это случилось из-за безумной жажды секса. Ну и из-за крайней скудности выбора. Лунатик был другом — а с друзьями Сириус ни-ни! Тонкс была влюблена в Лунатика, а значит, была девушкой друга. Дети в расчёт не шли, потому что Сириус не педофил! Ну и с остальными как-то не сложилось: Артур ничего не понял, хотя Сириус дважды щипал его за жопу, Молли без лишних слов прокляла летучемышиным сглазом, Флетчер дурно пах, Муди оказался законченным психом, а Шеклболт был слишком занят, так что круг сузился до Макгонагалл, Дамблдора и Снейпа. От интрижки с Минервой пришлось отказаться из-за анимагического несовпадения — всё-таки про кошку с собакой люди не врали! Дамблдор был начальником, что тоже противоречило принципам Сириуса, поэтому пришлось остановить выбор на Снейпе.

Снейп выгодно отличался от других членов Ордена Феникса. Во-первых, он был достаточно страшен, чтобы оказаться носителем нешуточных страстей. Во-вторых, он был одинок. В-третьих, идея его отыметь не противоречила никаким принципам. В-четвёртых, на него у Сириуса когда-то вставало, а память тела — это вам не книззл чихнул. Ну и, наконец, Снейп очень эротично зашипел, стоило, словно невзначай, погладить его по жопе. А главное, он всё сразу понял правильно:

— Блэк, у тебя от воздержания последние мозги ссохлись?

— Зато кое-что у меня не ссохлось, — Сириус обольстительно улыбнулся и погладил член через тонкую ткань брюк. — Хочешь проверить?

— Идиот!

— Ты забыл добавить слово «сексуальный».

Загнанный в угол Снейп явно не понимал, что сопротивление бесполезно. Он даже не спешил доставать палочку, насмешливо разглядывая Сириуса:

— Так уж и быть, можешь подрочить на мой светлый образ, если уж так припёрло, а сейчас дай пройти.

— Дам, — пообещал Сириус, — но не сразу.

Отбивался Снейп больше для проформы, а потом и вовсе сам начал активничать, зачем-то предупредив:

— Ничего личного, Блэк!

Будто это и так было не ясно.

— Конечно, ничего, Снейп! Только небольшая взаимопомощь.

Наверное, Сириус просто истосковался по простым радостям жизни, иначе бы ни за что не полез к Снейпу с поцелуями после минета — к слову, отличного! — и уж точно бы не оставил его на ночь, с желанием повторить это всё ещё разок поутру. Снейп отключился сразу и показался таким затраханным, что Сириус понял, что возбудился снова. Он перевернул его на бок и пристроился сзади. Снейп не возражал. Тогда Сириус наколдовал большое зеркало и добавил пару свечей, чтобы лучше видеть.

Так его не накрывало ни разу! Гибкий, как воск, Снейп принимал по желанию Сириуса самые странные позы, сводя с ума молчаливой покорностью. Это настолько контрастировало с недавним сексом, что казалось диким, и Сириус, неожиданно для себя, принялся ласкать тело Снейпа с какой-то щемящей нежностью. Будто боялся разбудить, ну или ещё что там возможно в такой нелепой ситуации. Снейп, к счастью, не проснулся даже тогда, когда Сириус, кончая, оставил на его шее багровый засос.

До утра Снейп не долежал. В кромешной темноте он выполз из-под руки Сириуса и тихо выругался, потирая предплечье с Тёмной меткой. Чтобы избавить их от неловкости, Сириус сделал вид, что не проснулся, сквозь ресницы наблюдая за быстрыми сборами нечаянного любовника. Когда тот свёл засос, почему-то стало обидно, хотя, конечно, Неназываемый вряд ли одобрил бы чужую метку на своём вассале. Уходя, Снейп взглянул на Сириуса, и уголки его губ дрогнули в подобии довольной улыбки. Но Сириус мог и ошибиться...

А потом Снейп пропал на долгие три недели. Он даже не явился на очередное заседание Ордена Феникса. Когда Сириус попытался прояснить ситуацию, ненавязчиво поинтересовавшись у Дамблдора судьбой его «любимчика», то так и не получил никакого внятного ответа. Впору было начинать беспокоиться, но Сириус решил подождать — и не прогадал.

Снейп появился, когда Сириус уже почти уснул. Он открыл дверь и застыл на пороге спальни, словно решая, что делать дальше. Чтобы ему помочь, Сириус похлопал по постели рядом с собой:

— Иди в кроватку к папочке.

Снейп криво усмехнулся и начал раздеваться с таким видом, будто именно этого приглашения и ждал. Терпения, чтобы наблюдать, как он неторопливо расстёгивает свой старомодный сюртук, хватило ненадолго, и Сириус поспешил на помощь. Оторванные пуговицы застучали по полу, но такая мелочь никого не смутила — казалось, желание Снейпа оказаться в постели было ничуть не меньше жажды Сириуса обладать им. От одежды они избавились с рекордной скоростью и принялись кататься по кровати, поочерёдно оказываясь сверху. И сколько бы Снейп ни называл Сириуса сукой, кусался в постели исключительно он сам, и это придавало страсти ту самую остринку, которой с другими партнёрами обычно не хватало.

Уговаривать Снейпа остаться до утра снова не потребовалось. Он просто вытащил из-под задницы подушку, в которую тут же уткнулся носом и замер, засыпая. Разумеется, Сириус выждал время, чтобы сон углубился, а потом осторожно перевернул спящего на спину. Снейп был расслаблен, умиротворён и ничего больше не контролировал. Никогда прежде вседозволенность не принимала такие затейливые формы. Сириус не мог понять, почему спящий Снейп вызывал желание нежничать, но докапываться до причин этой аномалии не собирался — хватит и того, что он чувствовал себя достаточно безумным, осторожно целуя Снейпа в сомкнутые веки.

Наверное, это были самые странные отношения в жизни Сириуса, если, конечно, взаимодействие со Снейпом можно так назвать, но хорошо всё обдумать не хватало времени. Не то чтобы Сириус был слишком занят, просто не доходило дело. То одно отвлекало, то другое. К слову, Снейпа этот вопрос, похоже, не занимал — он просто приходил в спальню Сириуса, когда хотел, не заводя всяких глупых разговором. И это, кстати, вызывало уважение — Сириус любил людей с чёткой жизненной позицией и знающих, чего хотят.

Как-то незаметно у них установился график таких визитов, и даже выработался определённый порядок: безудержный отвязный секс без границ и каких-то запретов непременно заканчивался крепким сном Снейпа, развязывающим руки Сириусу и его фантазиям. Разнообразием отличались только утра — Сириус никогда не знал, уйдёт ли Снейп до рассвета или останется на завтрак со всякими сексуальными излишествами, заставляющими Кричера краснеть и заикаться. И в этом была своя прелесть!

Но однажды Снейп нарушил устоявшийся порядок. Мало того, что он явился на следующий день после их встречи — чего никогда не делал! — так ещё и в совершенно не пригодном для секса настроении.

— Блэк, какого хера? — начал он с порога.

— Какого? — Сириус многообещающе улыбнулся и приспустил джинсы, демонстрируя отсутствие белья. — Желаешь проверить?

— Ты связывался с Поттером? — продолжал сыпать загадками Снейп.

— А надо было?

— С чего он решил, что тебя надо спасать?

Так вон оно, в чём дело!

— Беспокоился обо мне? — Сириус начал поглаживать встающий член. — Ну, иди же к папочке.

— Блэк, ты можешь думать другой головой? Хотя о чём это я? Ты — и думать!

— Ни о чём. Много говоришь, Снейп.

Сириус попытался зажать его в угол, но у Снейпа оказались другие планы.

— Блэк, у меня есть дела.

— Любые дела могут полчасика подождать.

— Блэк! — Снейп почти рычал.

— Десять минут! — пошёл на компромисс Сириус. — Успеем.

В конце концов, минувшую ночь они провели вместе, и кое-чем можно было поступиться.

— У тебя одно на уме, — ворчливо отозвался Снейп, сдаваясь.

Они, действительно, успели всё, и тогда разомлевшему Сириусу захотелось поговорить.

— Снейп, а, Снейп...

— Чего тебе? — послеоргазменная истома делала голос Снейпа особенно приятным.

— А что ты говорил о Гарри?

— Дошло, наконец. Он почему-то решил, что тебя схватил Тёмный Лорд и сейчас пытает в Министерстве.

— А меня пытал ты, — зевнул Сириус. — Дома.

— Всех бы так пытали.

Снейп потянулся и уселся на диване, оглядываясь в поиске разбросанных по всей библиотеке вещей. Морда, конечно, у него была страшная, но вот зато жопа... да и с мордой не обманули — секс был шикарным. Первым делом Снейп выудил сорочку и, натянув её, застегнул манжеты. Неожиданно Сириусом овладела тревога:

— Снейп, так ведь Гарри может броситься меня спасать.

— Началось...

— Точно может! — тревога становилась сильнее. — И тогда он помчится в Министерство, а там... — Сириус сжал кулаки: — Там точно будет засада!

— Уймись, а? — устало начал Снейп. — Я всех предупредил, Дамблдор...

— К чёрту Дамблдора! Он не успеет! Я сейчас...

— Блэк! Твоё дело сидеть в доме и не попадаться никому на глаза.

— Да пошёл ты!

— Не вынуждай меня идти на крайние меры!

— А что ты сделаешь? Свяжешь меня? 

— Да! Если потребуется.

И Сириус вдруг отчётливо понял, что Снейп и в самом деле способен его связать, а Гарри там один... в ловушке... без помощи...

— _Инкарцеро_!

Снейп настолько не ожидал нападения, что не сумел скрыть обиду:

— Сдурел? А ну-ка быстро развяжи!

— И не подумаю!

— Блэк! Немедленно!

— Ни за что. Ты слишком шикарно выглядишь, чтобы тебя так просто отпустить.

— Ну, Блэк... хочешь отсосу? — принялся торговаться Снейп.

— Хочу, — Сириус широко улыбнулся. — Я всё хочу. Особенно, когда ты лежишь такой аппетитный, с голой жопой, и вообще... тебе идёт быть в одной сорочке, ты знаешь? Расстёгнутой такой сорочке, которая не скрывает ничего.

— Блэк! — Снейп уже рычал.

— Какие мы грозные. Пожалуй, надо тебя немного потомить, — Сириус отошёл на шаг, любуясь извивающимся в путах Снейпом. — Но я добрый. Поэтому скоро вернусь, через полчасика. Только проверю, как там Гарри.

— Блэк!

— Меня будет согревать мысль о том, что ты меня ждёшь, распалённый и на всё готовый. Мне кажется, ты меня тогда знатно выебешь, и оно того стоит, поверь!

— Блэк!!!

— Что ты заладил? Не шуми, я скоро!

Не вслушиваясь в поток грязных ругательств, Сириус от души шлёпнул Снейпа и, пару мгновений полюбовавшись багровым отпечатком собственной ладони на белоснежной коже, покинул библиотеку, тщательно заперев дверь. Разумеется, он собирался вернуться и продолжить как можно скорее, но сейчас ему надо было проверить, как там Гарри.

Сириус оделся, особо не задумываясь во что, и аппарировал к Министерству. Он отправил патронусов всем членам Ордена Феникса, кто хоть немного умел драться, и не прогадал — в Отделе Тайн уже шло сражение, и Гарри с друзьями отбивался от целой шоблы Пожирателей Смерти. Только сейчас Сириус сообразил, что целью нападавших было то самое Пророчество, ну и Гарри, разумеется.

— Гарри! Бери Пророчество, хватай Невилла и беги!

Драка была в самом разгаре, но теперь Сириус не сомневался, что они справятся, если уж даже дети смогли так долго продержаться. Кажется, это поняли и Пожиратели Смерти, а Беллатрикс, которая никогда не отличалась здравостью рассудка, и вовсе обезумела. С ней стоило разобраться как можно скорее, пока она не сумела никому навредить. Дамблдор появился очень кстати, но только сестричка Бель словно не заметила его присутствия, продолжая остервенело нападать. Хорошо, что только на Сириуса.

— Ну же, давай! Посмотрим, на что ты способна! — крикнул он, кружа вокруг какого-то дурацкого постамента с Аркой, занавешенной старой тряпкой. — Давай!

Красный луч ударил Сириуса в грудь, толкая прямо в эту чёртову Арку. Падая, он взглядом попытался подбодрить Гарри, а ощутив спиной ненадёжную опору ткани и дуновение ветра, вспомнил о связанном Снейпе. Когда Сириус закрывал глаза, перед глазами маячил ярко-красный отпечаток ладони на молочно-белой коже.

 

***

Северус никого не любил. И всякие там отношения были тому отличным подтверждением. Иногда, правда, ему начинало казаться, что это не так, но сука жизнь всё расставляла по своим местам. Всегда. Блэк в нелюбви Северуса занимал особое место, о котором, скорее всего, даже не догадывался, потому что чувства занимали его в последнюю очередь. И именно с ним Северуса и угораздило зайти по дороге нелюбви дальше всего. В такие дебри влез, что даже спустя годы не получалось ответить на вопрос «что это было?». Даже самому себе. Потому что остальным это было не интересно, за исключением разве что Скитер. Та бы быстро придумала и название, и смысл бы нашла, и драму разглядела.

А суть была в том, что никакой драмы не было. Просто Блэк от скуки лез на стены своего дома и решил развлечься, а Северус... А Северусу просто была нужна какая-то отдушина, чтобы время от времени выпускать пар. Да и монахом он не был, а Блэк предложил довольно качественный секс, без обязательств и траханья мозга. И всё именно так и было, если бы не маленький нюанс.

Очевидно, долгое воздержание не пошло Северусу на пользу, потому что вместо того, чтобы сразу одеться и уйти домой, он остался в постели Блэка до утра, рассчитывая ещё на один раунд хорошего секса. Когда-то он читал, что спермотоксикоз способствует разжижению мозга, и, видимо, именно это с ним и случилось. Потому что ничем иным объяснить собственное поведение он уже не мог. Допустим, сначала ему было просто любопытно, как далеко способен зайти Блэк, и какие фантазии роятся в его пустой башке. Допустим... ну а потом? 

Северус ждал от Блэка чего угодно, только не нежности, которой тот щедро делился. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот паяц способен на такое? Блэк осыпал его ласками, а тело, оказавшееся чересчур отзывчивым, требовало ещё и ещё. И тогда Северус пошёл с собой на сделку — что может быть проще, чем притвориться несведущим? Только вот Блэк, ступив на эту скользкую дорожку, заходил всё дальше, перемежая действо разговорами, которые раз от раза становились всё откровеннее, пока, наконец, речь не зашла о чувствах.

Разумеется, Блэк врал, но — еби его мантикора! — делал это красиво и подкупающе откровенно. Иногда Северусу даже казалось, что он, и правда, спит, уж слишком нереально звучали слова, которым Блэк, скорее всего, не придавал никакого значения. Мог же он просто нести всякую чушь? Вполне! Если, к примеру, однажды он повёл себя так с кем-то другим, ему понравилось, опыт закрепился... Беда была в том, что Северус упивался каждым словом, как до этого млел от прикосновений, до утра забывая обо всех разумных договорённостях и собственных принципах.

И, разумеется, ничем хорошим это не закончилось. Мало того, что Блэк оставил его в унизительном положении, так ещё и сам сгинул. Северус не мог понять, что из этого его злило больше. Наверное, всё-таки невозможность объявить Блэку, глядя в его блядские глаза, что между ними всё кончено. И гордо уйти, хлопнув дверью так, чтобы рухнула несущая её стена. К ебеням! Потому что Блэк был сукой. Потому что нельзя так... бросать.

Именно так и собирался поступить Северус после того, как вытащит Блэка из Арки Смерти. Находка Поттера была уникальной, только вот его невежество не позволило бы ему довести ритуал до конца. Потому что он не знал главного условия призыва души из-за грани: чтобы позвать, туда надо было шагнуть самому. Конечно же, Северус не собирался сообщать об этом Поттеру, который из-за своих дурацкий понятий о благородстве вполне мог и отказаться. Поэтому Северус заговорил об этом, когда они уже начали ритуал.

— Держите меня, Поттер!

— Как?

— Взглядом. Голосом. Намерением. Как вам будет угодно.

Если кто и был мастером по невыполнимым делам, так только Поттер. Как ему удавалось проникнуть в самую суть происходящего, интуитивно выбрав единственно верное решение из миллиона вариантов, Северус не знал, но сейчас полагался только на его удачу. На пьедестал вело три ступени, и Северус преодолел их за три вдоха. У порога Арки он остановился и, встретившись взглядом с Поттером, так и шагнул за завесу.

Северус всё ещё слышал звонкий голос Поттера, который стали заглушать чужие голоса, одновременно рассказывающие свои истории — о любви, ненависти, боли, предательстве, старости, счастье, недугах. И в этой какофонии звуков Северусу почудился лающий смех, знакомый настолько, что сердце сжалось до боли.

— Блэк! Сука!

Смех затих, а эхо от крика Северуса зазвенело в ушах, почти заглушая все звуки. Теперь стало по-настоящему страшно: одно дело — не выбраться отсюда, отыскав Блэка, и совсем другое — сгинуть одному. Северус прислушался, с трудом разбирая едва слышный голос Поттера, который был единственным ориентиром в густом тумане.

— Блэк! — позвал он чуть тише. — Блэк.

— Я так и знал, что тебе меня будет не хватать.

— Блэк?

— А ты ждал кого-то другого?

— Ты где, идиот?

— От идиота слышу. Тебя я, кстати, тоже не вижу, но пытаюсь нащупать. Руку-то хоть протяни и не молчи.

Северус послушно поднял руку, пытаясь нашарить в тумане Блэка, который, если судить по голосу, был совсем близко.

— Блэк, ты где?

— Меня терзает тот же вопрос. Я уже нащупал тут чью-то жопу, но точно не твою — твою-то я никогда не забуду.

Северуса бросило в жар от мысли, что Поттер слышит этот бред.

— Не неси чушь!

— Протестую... твоя жопа не чушь! И ты не представляешь, как я по ней скучал.

— Заткнись, Блэк!

— Не могу, иначе ты меня не найдёшь. А я и по тебе скучал...

— Блэк!

— Точно скучал... потому что жопа — это лишь часть тебя, а меня никогда не интересовали части. Только целое. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём это я?

Северус не понимал. Похоже, Блэк окончательно свихнулся в этом тумане, раз заговорил о таком. А тот с энтузиазмом продолжил:

— Я никогда раньше не рассматривал тебя с разных сторон. Сначала я замечал только твою рожу... страшную, к слову, как моя жизнь...

— Это больше похоже на правду.

— А потом я увидел твою жопу...

— Заткнись, Блэк!

— Она была почти совершенна, и какое-то время я воспринимал её отдельно от тебя. Так было проще.

— Ещё слово, и я тебя убью, когда вытащу!

Но Блэк никогда не умел вовремя заткнуться.

— А потом случилось страшное...

— Блэк!

— Ты и твоя жопа стали для меня...

Но в этот момент Северусу удалось нащупать в тумане чью-то руку, и он, всё ещё не веря в удачу, дёрнул за неё.

— Твою ж мать! Снейп!

Это совершенно точно был Блэк, который с энтузиазмом облапал задницу Северуса и полез целоваться. Злиться на него почему-то не получалось, тем более, что он, наконец, заткнулся, найдя для своего языка гораздо лучшее применение. Северус всё ещё его не видел, но зато чувствовал всем телом и снова не мог устоять перед искушением. Да и чёрт с ним! Иногда можно себе позволить.

— Слушай, а если я тебе отсосу прямо здесь?

Северус едва не согласился, но, к счастью, он умел сохранять хладнокровие в самых непростых ситуациях. Вот и сейчас сумел взять себя в руки:

— Сначала нам надо выйти отсюда.

— Ты знаешь, где выход?

— Да.

— Ты пришёл за мной?

— Тонкое жизненное наблюдение.

— Ты это сделал, а значит...

Дослушивать череду умозаключений Блэка Северус не собирался. Он прислушался к шуму, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится голос Поттера, и после нескольких мгновений паники шагнул по направлению к нему, крепко держа Блэка в объятьях. Шаг. Ещё один. И ещё... Туман словно сгустился, пытаясь удержать их, но у него не было шансов против Блэка и его жажды жизни.

Они вывалились из-за этой завесы, продолжая цепляться друг за друга, и покатились по ступеням вниз. Сверху на них что-то упало. Кажется, это был Поттер...

В чувство Северус пришёл почти сразу. Он ощущал себя совершенно разбитым из-за головной боли и слабости, но это совсем не мешало ему адекватно оценивать происходящее. Блэк сидел рядом с ним на корточках и, как никогда, напоминал пса, стучащего хвостом от радости.

— Я всё рассказал Гарри, — жизнерадостно начал он.

— Всё? — Северус взглянул на смущённого Поттера и подумал, с Блэка сталось бы рассказать абсолютно всё.

— Не вдаваясь в подробности, — пояснил Блэк, — но самую суть.

— Поздравляю, сэр, — улыбнулся Поттер. — Я рад за вас.

— На что вы намекаете?

— Вы, как Орфей, отправились за Эвридикой, — начал Поттер.

— Какая чушь! — отмахнулся Северус. — Вы слишком романтизируете.

— Да будет тебе, Снейп! Я, конечно, ни разу не Эвридика, но из тебя Орфей тоже так себе...

— Блэк, — зашипел Северус, — заткнись!

Но когда это Блэка можно было так просто заткнуть, да ещё и при Поттере? Он, совершенно не задумываясь о приличиях, убрал волосы от лица Северуса и, лаская, погладил шею.

— Мы с тобой люди, Снейп. И ничто человеческое нам не чуждо.

— Что ты этим хочешь сказать?

— Всего лишь то, что мы теперь свободны, а значит, можем продолжить.

— Что именно? 

— Одно важное дело, которое так и осталось незаконченным.

Северус снова боролся с искушением. Как, в общем-то, всегда в присутствии Блэка, только вот сейчас за этим фривольным предложением стоял серьёзный выбор. Можно, конечно, снова притвориться и сделать вид, будто ничего особенного не происходит, или...

— Ничего личного, ты помнишь, Блэк?

— Помню, — широко улыбнулся тот. — Надо же с чего-то начинать.

Наверное, он был прав, и начинать можно было даже с этого, а дальше... Никогда прежде Северус не казался себе таким легкомысленным, но сейчас это было совершенно неважно. Потому что его война, наконец, закончилась.

— За тобой должок, Блэк.

— Сочтёмся!

И почему-то в это хотелось верить. Ну или хотя бы попытаться.


End file.
